Daddy Issue Girl
by doll.kelsey
Summary: Konohamaru doesn't understand the change in his students behavior, whats been on Sarada's mind? Sarada feels the absence of her father strongly, but more strongly feels the pain it brings her mother. Shes working through some things in some strange ways. Rated M, Konohamaru x Sarada and maybe a little Boruto x Sarada too, we'll see


"Konohamaru-Sensei I'm grown up now you don't have to hold back any more"

Konohamaru didn't believe that 16 really made Sarada "Grown up" but he was speechless as her above-average sized bosom rubbed against his chest and her small delicate hand touched his groin. Her straight, shining black hair fell into the grass. Konahamaru had been sleeping against a tree, when he was awoken to the sweet feeling of a soft, marshmellowy mound in his hand, along with soft, plump lips against his. He was half asleep and didn't realize it was another one of his students shenanigans once again. Sarada had been hitting on him for the past month. He didn't know what had gotten into his female student, and was hoping it was just raging teenage hormones that would pass, eventually enough.

But here he was, trapped, and he was sure she could feel the swelling in his green jonin pants. Sarada's face was flushed and close to his in a devious smile.

Konohamaru had noticed some changes in his student since she turned 16, her outfit had went from something close to Sakura's old get up to a pair of short black shorts and a red crop top that not only showed the entirety of her smooth toned stomach but had a keyhole below the collar that showed off her impressive cleavage. She must have gotten some female Uchiha gene there as she outgrew her mothers small feminine form by at least 2 sizes. He had even caught her smoking a cigarette once laying lazily in a tree, with that long sheet of hair falling down from the branches.

The attractiveness of his student wasn't news to him, nor the rest of the men around including her teammates and former classmates. He could often see her among a gaggle of male faces but if she spotted him she would always join him for whatever it was he was doing, swinging around her lithe body and flirting unabashedly.

And with Sarada's new style and attitude had come an unavoidable sullenness in Boruto. He mopped about with crankiness that was obvious and constant.

"it's not so strange yanno, my mother was this age when her sensei took her" Sarada said lightly. Konohamaru pushed her slight body off of his. She pouted at him, crossing her arms over her bosom.

Konohamaru scratched his head.

"I guess i didn't know as much about Sakura-NeeSan as I thought i did" he shrugged. Sarada smiled up at him. He hadn't realized while he was contemplating Sakura and The Lord Sixth relationship that Sarada had made her way into his lap. She was just now pulling down his pants, leaving his boxers the only thing covering his obvious erection. Sarada easily pulled it out of his boxers and began sucking. Konohamaru had never felt anything like it, her soft, wet mouth moving up and down on his sensitive manhood. He could feel the wetness if her tongue swirling along it. He wanted so bad to grab hold of that shiny black hair and force his cock deeper down her throat.

He placed his shaky hands on her head and shuddered at the feeling of Saradas throat against his head. He couldn't hold back, and held down her head and began shifting his hips, fucking her throat. Sarada was gagging on Konohamaru's cock, she'd never felt a penis before but she thought this one was pretty big. The taste and smell of his cock was heating her up at her core and she was shaking her hips trying to release the ache between her legs. Konohamaru moaned and with a few more deep thrusts he shot his cum into her throat. He shuddered and closed his eyes. Then he opened them wide realizing what he had just done. Sarada was smiling at him, he blushed looking at her erotic flushed face with his own cum dripping from her wet, plump lips. The look in her eyes was so hot, they were heavy lidded with lust, Lust that was directed at him. He felt another twitch in his groin and he knew he had to get out of there before he gave into her even more than he already had. He knew he had already gone too far, and he wasn't willing to let it go any further. He quickly put together a had sign and with a poof of smoke he disappeared, he had really just hopped up into the tree he'd been laying on and escape from above, but the smoke gave him enough time to disappear, right when Sarada was unbuttoning her top. He got a quick peak at her the milky white skin, he glimpsed and saw two nipples erect from arousal. He got out of their quickly.

Konohamaru opened up the door to his home, and sighed loudly. The guilt of what had happened that day was eating him up and he decided to go to his small flat and think it over. Konohamaru lived in a house, modest as it was it was still a very nice place to live for someone his age. He went to his kitchen and pulled a bottle of sake from a cabinet. He set himself a small glass, but quickly poured another, and then another. He wasn't going to think about it right now. _ **I'm going to get drunk and pass out and forget about the heinous act I've committed.**_ He thought so himself, and all alone Konohamaru got hammered.

That night Konohamaru thought about that look she had in her eyes as he lay in bed and he felt his penis jerk to life. He imagined what he would have done had he stayed, he stroked himself imagining taking Sarada, imagining her naked body under his, it's softness, its erotic curves. Pumping his cock he imagined going inside her, her flushed panting face under his, love in her eyes. Konohamaru came with Sarada's name on his list.

He flopped back on the bed, disillusioned with the dull scene before him, panting and looking at his own cum that was shot across his sheets. **_I just imagined deflowering my own student and came... I'm so fucked up._** He sighed.


End file.
